Calming Swim
by Davescifi
Summary: Just a little oneshot.  Fizz tries to go overboard and Ol'skool has her take a break.


Disclaimer: I do not own Get Ed. This story happens sometime during the second half of the season.

* * *

**Calming Swim**

By: Davescifi

_Part 1: One day at Dojo,_

"What was that", Ol'skool asked himself as he had heard a noise from Fizz's workshop, "I thought that they were relaxing." As he proceeded to the workshop to investigate, he first checked the living room and found the boys in the game area and went through the energy screen, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ol'skool", the boys replied, "What's up."

"Nothing really", Ol'skool answered as he looked at them, "Where are the girls?"

"Deets went out for a bit", Ed informed him, "I think Fizz is in her shop."

"Really, okay", Ol'skool said as he was about to leave, "Have fun." As Ol'skool left the living room he could see that the boys couldn't have heard the sounds due to the games, but he could hear the sounds coming from Fizz's shop again, "What is going on?" When he finally got to the shop, he could hear Fizz talking to herself and decided to peak around the corner to see what was going on.

"Why isn't this working", Fizz screamed as she pounded the table, "This should be easy for me."

"She's mad", Ol'skool said to himself, surprised as he had never seen her this mad. Ol'skool decided to wait and see if he could see what the reason was for Fizz's anger. As he looked again, he found her working on something, but when she tried to turn on whatever it was that she was working on it just fell apart.

"What the. Stupid tech", Fizz shouted as she swan her arm and knocked most of the equipment off the table. Ol'skool was shocked by Fizz's behavior as she always took care of her equipment, but then saw her get up and punch the side of the table as she talked to herself, "Why? Why? Why isn't any of it working?"

"That's it", Ol'skool thought as he entered the shop, without Fizz noticing him, and grabbed her putting her into an arm lock.

"What", Fizz said as she was grabbed and immobilized before turning her head, "Ol'skool?" She tried to get free of the lock but couldn't, "Ol'skool let me go."

"Not until you calm down", Ol'skool informed her as he held her still, "Take a deep breath and relax." Fizz realized that it was pointless to fight and tried to calm herself down; Ol'skool could feel her body loosen up and heard the change in her breathing, "Calmed down?"

"Yeah", Fizz answered as she took another deep breath. As Ol'skool let her go, he had her sit down on the chair and could tell that she was ashamed.

"Now let's talk", Ol'skool said before he noticed what was on the table and found pictures and scans of Ed's items. "She was trying to copy them", Ol'skool thought to himself as he turned his head to her, "Is this what's making you so upset?" Fizz said nothing as her eyes started to get watery, "Fizz talk to me."

"Yes", Fizz answered, "I was trying to duplicate some of Ed's items so we could all use they but every time I try I get nothing but one failure after another. It's stupid, I shouldn't be having any problem but nothing's working. As Ol'skool watched, he could see that Fizz was getting worked up again, "I'm suppose to be so smart and yet I can't even", Fizz tried to finish but her words stopped in her throat. Ol'skool could see Fizz's frustration and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Fizz it's okay", Ol'skool said as he hugged her to calm her down, "This is nothing to get yourself worked up over to the point of making yourself sick."

"But", Fizz tried to say but couldn't get the words out.

"Fizz listen it took me months to decode those alien symbols and years to even understand how to use the tech to make Ed", Ol'skool explained, "You understand the stuff better than I ever could have at your age and I still don't understand all of it."

"I was just trying to help everyone", Fizz whispered, but was still loud enough for Ol'skool to hear her."

"I know Fizz, but sometimes you expect too much from yourself. You need to take a breather and clear your head", Ol'skool told her, "I know why don't you go to the Progress arena and swim for a while. We both know you love to swim and it's been awhile since you have spent any time at the pool."

"I guess", Fizz said as she looked away for a moment before looking back to Ol'skool.

"Yeah, get out of the shop for a while", Ol'skool said he got up, "Go on, I'll take care of the lights and equipment,"

"Ok", Fizz replied before she left and headed for her room to get her swimming suit. After she packed her suit and a towel, she went to the bathroom to wash her face before she headed out to the arena.

* * *

_Part 2: Progress Arena a few minutes later,_

"Finally here", Fizz thought to herself as she parked her scooter inside the entrance area of the arena and walked inside. While everyone knew about the arena being used for sports like basketball, not many knew about exercise area that included a swimming pool. As Fizz entered the swimming area, she went to the sign in table to get a locker key, "Excuse me."

"Huh", a young woman turned around and saw the small girl, "Hey Fizz, long time no see."

"Hey Sherry", Fizz replied, "How have things been?"

"Good", Sherry answered, "Though I was wondering when you were going to be back."

"Been a little side-tracked", Fizz explained, "In any case, I needed a breather."

"Right, well here's a key", Sherry said as she handed Fizz a key, "Enjoy."

"Thanks, I will", Fizz said as she headed for the locker. After finding the locker, Fizz quickly changed into her swimming suit, put her stuff in the locker, and then went to look at herself in the mirror. "Still fits", Fizz said to herself, as she looked herself over before rinsing off and heading to the pool. As Fizz entered the pool area she looked around. Finding no one, she put one foot in the water to check the temperature before she jumped in. "Perfect", Fizz thought to herself before she submerged her, "Not to cold, not to hot, just the way I like it." For the next few minutes Fizz practiced until she just let herself float so she could think, "I really needed this." Fizz didn't talk about it much, but swimming was one of her favorite activities and had been for years as it always made her feel so relaxed. The only reason she had stopped for awhile was that she had been putting so much energy into her attempts to copy Ed's items. As she continued to float she was glad that Ol'skool had told her to take a break and remained deep in thought until she heard a splash. "What was that", Fizz questioned as she looked around but saw no one, "Maybe they're practicing underwater. I think I'll do the same." Fizz got out of the pool and did a run and jump off of the dive board and closed her eyes as she went into the deep end of the pool so she could practice her underwater swimming. After a few moments, she decided to go up for air when she felt someone hit her causing her to gasp for air and rush to the surface. "What was that", Fizz asked after she surfaced and caught her breathe. As she looked around, she saw the figure of a girl but could not make out who it was due to the water in her eyes, "Sorry about that?"

"Fizz", the familiar voice called out, grabbing Fizz's attention.

"Deets", Fizz called back as she wiped the water from her eyes and saw that it was her friend, "What are you doing here."

"I came for a swim", Deets explained, "What about you? You never told me you swim."

"Ol'skool wanted me to get out of the shop for awhile", Fizz answered, "As for the swimming, it's actually one of my favorite activities; has been for years."

"When were you going to tell me", Deets joked as she was surprised by what Fizz had told her.

"I could say the same", Fizz joked back, also surprised by Deets.

"Good point", Deets said, "Let me guess, Ol'skool found you trying to copy Ed's items."

"How did you know about that", Fizz asked, "The only two who knew what I was doing was Ed and myself."

"I saw some of the scans last week", Deets explained, "So what happened?"

"I couldn't get any of my copies to work and Ol'skool caught me losing my temper", Fizz answered which caused her to blush a bit, "I was just getting frustrated from having one failure after another."

"You do have a problem with your temper sometimes", Deets commented as she looked at her friend and swam to her and put a hand on her arm, "Hey don't worry about it. We all have some flaw you know."

"Right", Fizz said as she relaxed again, "Thanks."

"Sure", Deets said as she pushed away a bit, "Race ya."

"You're on", Fizz said before they took off from the deep end to the shallow end. To both girls surprise, Fizz was able to get ahead and win the race.

"You beat me", Deets said as she caught her breath as she grabbed the edge of the pool, "You're good. Now I know who to send if we have an underwater delivery."

"Thanks", Fizz said as she panted, "I really needed that."

"The race or the swimming", Deets asked.

"Both", Fizz answered as she rested her back on the wall.

"You seem relaxed", Deets stated as she sat across from her friend, "More at peace than you were this morning."

"What", Fizz asked, "Was I grouchy?"

"A little", Deets replied, "Reason I could guess it was Ol'skool who got you to go out."

"Sorry about that", Fizz stated, "I didn't mean to get that way."

"It's ok", Deets conferred her, "Let forget about it and get back to enjoying ourselves."

"Good idea", Fizz said as she began to float on her back again. For the next hour or so, Fizz and Deets continued to swim until the pool was about to be closed. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah", Deets replied as they got out of the pool and headed for the lockers, "We'll have to do this more often." After they dried off and changed back into their normal clothes, the two girls head back to the Dojo, "So Fizz, what are you going to do when we get back? Work on your project?"

"Nah", Fizz answered before she started to yawn, "I'm gonna leave it alone for a few days. Only problem with swimming is that it makes me sleepy. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to watch some vids", Deets said as she also started to yawn, "Your welcome to join."

"I think I will", Fizz said as they approached the Dojo and were meet by Ol'skool, "Hey Ol'skool."

"Hey", Ol'skool replied as he saw the calm look on Fizz's face, "Feel better?"

"Very", Fizz answered, "Sorry about earlier."

"Don't worry about it", Ol'skool stated. With that, all three of them headed inside and the girls changed into some nightclothes before watching some vids and heading to bed.

"Good night Fizz", Deets replied as she headed to her room.

"Good night", Fizz replied back as she headed to her room

"Hey Fizz", Deets called out.

"Yeah", Fizz asked as she turned around and faced her

"Remember, you don't need to push yourself so hard", Deets said as she turned around, "Ok?"

"Ok", Fizz answered as she smiled and she headed to her room as she thought to herself, "Thanks Deets, thanks Ol'skool, I needed what you two did." With that thought, Fizz laid in her bed and fell into a pleasant sleep, feeling that the swim had helped her very soul find rest.

* * *

The End

Well this is the end of my fourth Get Ed story and my first attempted at a one shot. As before, if anyone has any suggestions or comments, please let me know. Thank you in advance.

Davescifi


End file.
